


An Accident

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 他们只是奔跑不知疲倦地但就连他们自己，也忘了终点在哪里。
Relationships: Carna/Arjuna, 迦周
Kudos: 19





	An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
cp为迦周，但有第三者  
非原著向  
有sm暗示  
暴力和性爱的详细描写

如果，我是说如果，你迷失在一片无人区，灰尘塞住你的鼻孔和耳朵，热得呼吸都滞涩——足够幸运的话，你会见到神明。

有一对超级大的奶子。

阿周那冷眼看身边烂醉如泥的绅士这样对他说，似乎还以为自己很浪漫，扯了扯领带。

他拨弄着杯口上的青桔皮说：“你见到过？”

“见到过。”绅士打了长长的一个酒嗝说，神色极其的严肃。

如果你的发音更标准我会相信你的，在无人区有神明拯救迷途者。阿周那这样想，脸上浮起哂笑。他喝掉高脚杯里最后一点酒液，把纸币放在桌子上后就起身离开，不再搭理那个求他帮忙付钱的烂醉绅士。

酒吧糜烂的空气裹在他的身上，贴着他笔挺的西装窃窃私语，让阿周那不得不扶着车门喘口气，犹疑着该不该在这种忙碌的工作日深夜踩下一脚油门。那个绅士追出来，后面跟着同样不依不饶的酒保，都是一副饥渴难耐的样子扑向他——前者馋他的身体，后者为了自己的提成不白白溜走。

于是大街上出现三个奇怪的纠缠在一起的人，混乱当中阿周那早就看不清这两个急切的缠着自己的人了，于是一人给了一巴掌，然后揪着其中相对清醒的一个人塞了一把纸币，当作买自己清净自由身，车子也顾不上了，他就这样衣冠不整地回家。

居室的混乱固然难以忍受，但比这更难以忍受的是下班时间派发下来的任务以及随之而来的骚扰。阿周那不得不压着酒精产生的沙哑嗓音去回复一个个电话，同时收取五花八门的电子邮件。

如果说有什么比偶遇前男友更尴尬的话，那就是阿周那和他的同事，如今是他的上司了。那个人的声音顺着电话线爬过来，一路搔他的耳朵，像一条油光锃亮的千足虫。阿周那几乎要摔碎电话，酒精使他无法在家里唤醒工作状态，以至于他最脆弱的愤怒与羞耻难以掩盖，交谈间他得知了自己的登机时间和目的地，却无暇再去思考如同幼童恶作剧一样的出差任务，精确的仪器在此刻出现了疏忽。

他放下电话，走去洗漱。衣摆不知何时被溅湿，一下一下地骚弄他的腰侧。这黏腻的，龌龊的触感，像一只章鱼，长着男上司的脸，一副贪得无厌的模样。阿周那看了看镜子里的自己，早就丢掉了青年时的锐气与活力，连同那些一同流失的，还有许多陌生的、未曾来得及搞明白的东西，留下空荡荡的成熟躯体，被那人摘走，按在各式大同小异的浴室墙上。

——“噢我已经准备好了，当然。”他俯视那个跪坐在他腿间的人。

好的，好的。那人唯唯诺诺地说，阴茎跳脱出内裤的包裹贴上阿周那的腿根。他几乎为这温热而轻飘飘的触感翻白眼，但是这只是个开始，为了快感他必须忍耐。

来吧老同学，别让我失望，阿周那这样想着，迎合地望着那人张大双腿。

但紧接着的失望像没有被预报的冰雹迎面砸下来，砸得他几乎要擦擦屁股下床走人——这短小的，冰冷的阴茎，像一条蛇探进他的身体，三角形的单薄干瘪的头部一下一下地碰他的敏感点，快感在泉涌之前失去了后继之力，“咕咚咚”，那是他的情欲倒流回身体发出的回音。

但是，很久以前，也不能称得上多久——直到“他们”分开以前，阿周那从未感受到过失望，他的身体也没有过。他从不让他失望。

老同学，暂且是他的男朋友，正在努力地取悦他，脸上现出汗水，手指慌乱急切地抚摸他的大腿。洗手台冰凉的表面贴着他的身体，阿周那几乎要恳求那人哪怕稍微自信一点也好，无论是他的表情还是他的阴茎——哪样都比不过他的哥哥。

喔，哥哥。这个词语多么令人作呕，阿周那翻了个白眼，他没有忘记自己如此急切地找到老同学上床的原因，于是抬起小腿蹭了蹭那人的腰——鼓励与纵容，他赤裸的肢体摆出这些词语。

“操！”

阿周那愤懑地锤了方向盘一拳，灰黄的土挣脱干裂的皮革表面，将他的神情烘托得英武多于恼羞。但他的英武坚持不了一会儿就被他身上大大小小的性爱痕迹撕裂了，他吸着气放下胳膊，手指微微颤抖地握紧方向盘。

再见到他一次，只要再见到一次，阿周那对着挡风玻璃赌咒发誓，我就剁掉他的鸡巴，和那根愚蠢的性爱皮鞭一起炖了。

即使是前男友，即使是上司，那扎根于灵魂的软弱与愚蠢也像海妖的歌声诱惑他走进洞开的公寓，坐到精心布置的sm木椅上。阿周那想，必须有一个人的死亡才能终结这种可笑的，恶心的螺旋下降。

汽车苟延残喘地怒吼了几声，咳嗽着慢慢地停在了路中央，再也没了动静。阿周那一边后悔着没有走进上一个加油站一边拉开车门，飞奔在无人区上方的狂风让他趔趄了一下，汽车谄媚地咳嗽了几声。

但油箱并没有干涸，它甚至丰沛地微微颤动。这下没办法了，阿周那仔细地检查了车头，最终复杂纠缠的管子电线耗尽了他仅存的耐心，他不顾自己仍旧疼痛的大腿上的绑痕一脚飞踢把车牌像一颗子弹射进路边屹立的仙人掌的身体里。

伤口很痛，皮下出血几乎要突破皮肤的限制，太阳不留情面地晒着一切，汗水划过皮肤就像淡黄的血清。阿周那不得不推着车子继续往前，荒凉的无人区，干裂的路面，还有漫天飞舞的黄沙——神明厌弃的地方，神明厌弃的人生。

他忽然很难过，鼻子酸得几乎窒息，但他没有眼泪，他此时满脑子都是柔软的床铺，温热的牛奶，以及一些药膏——他浑身都痛，痛得膝盖都发抖。也许是悲哀烤干了眼泪，阿周那只是低下头慢慢地继续走着，车皮炙烤着手掌。

太阳疲倦地拉起地平线盖在自己的下半身，敷衍地发射一些淡红的光线。

阿周那想起那个绅士，想起飞奔的上班族，想起母亲。可是神明在哪里？也许神明就是他这辆该死的车吧，无条件的磨难他，服从他，施舍他，压榨他。

飞舞的尖叫的念头让阿周那几乎错过了傍晚亮起灯的小旅店，破旧的灯牌将巨大的农场与房屋藏在身后，如果不是农场主的铁桶掉在沙地上发出巨大的响声惊醒梦中人，他也许会脱水死在无人区。

“噢，你还好吗？”农场主拽着中指把手套摘下来，“来我这儿喝一杯，休息一晚再走吧？”

阿周那无力拒绝这仿佛老套电影一样的邀请。农场主热情地拉着他的胳膊，五指扣在他交错隆起的伤痕上，热烫得如同烙铁。

他低着头，一言不发地坐在吧台边，喝了一半的威士忌在杯子上结了一层霜。农场主在里屋叮叮咣咣折腾半天走出来，在他面前砰地放下沉甸甸一个破旧的马克杯，里面是搅拌好的还在旋转的咖啡。阿周那几乎为这质朴的招待笑出声，这破旧的马克杯几乎是他灰暗一天里唯一的亮色——虽然它看起来还不错。

他伸出手，伤痕的伸展叫他的动作滞涩了一秒——透过杯子的反射他知道农场主没在盯着他。咖啡的热度如同海浪熨烫他的掌心，他的眼睛，涌出冰冷湿润的海潮，淋漓地喧嚣。

他喝了一点咖啡，勺子叮咣地细响。阿周那抬起头来，想要找一个带软垫的凳子，在他失败之前农场主说:“我这儿都是木的。”

阿周那回过头来，草绿色的防水裤子以及灰粉的围裙撞色几乎让他错乱，领口上那颗脑袋，那张熟悉的，熟悉到令人厌恶但又惊叹到难以相认的脸——

“迦尔纳？！”

什么也没得说，或者说找不到合适的开场白，两人就这么隔着吧台干瞪眼好半天。

“呃，我有坐垫……”

“不用，狗屁坐垫去他的吧。”阿周那为自己脱口而出的话微微睁大了眼。

于是又是死一般的寂静。

“难道你是大奶子神？”阿周那喃喃地说。

“什么？”

如果命运是一把左轮手枪，谁都不希望自己那一发是空的。阿周那喝了一点咖啡，为那细腻的口感与刚刚好的甜度眯了眯眼。咖啡太合适了，合适到可疑。

“迦尔纳。”

“怎么了？”

“你是不是早就认出我了。”

“没有。”

“哦。”

他转动马克杯，杯子上的图案早就斑驳得看不清了，这是经过了多少人的抚摸，但他并不抗拒。直到他看到杯子角落那一枝橄榄，它苍翠地长在稀碎的裂纹上，从他的童年蔓延到这个寂静荒诞的无人区。

但他没力气再揭穿迦尔纳的谎言，正如迦尔纳没力气一惊一乍地与他在公路上相认。

里屋传来混乱的多米诺效应发出的碰撞声，阿周那条件反射地冲过去，身上的痛叫他倚着门框皱着眉问:“你又闯什么祸？”

迦尔纳从一片狼藉里直起腰，满怀歉意地说:“我碰到了铁叉，它的木把太长了，把钢盆碰掉了，然后钢盆……”

阿周那走过去，趔趄地。他的动作很好地打断了迦尔纳，一片黑暗与寂静里，阿周那弯着腰慢慢拾起破碎的花瓶与钢盆。当他直起身来，看到迦尔纳正走到门口的光线里，回过头看他。眼睛里凝聚的关切，以及许许多多隐藏起来的，全都向他倾轧过来，密不透风。

他像一个溺水者一样近乎夸张地吸了一口气，摊开手掌说:“哥哥，你还跟以前一样。”

他们的视线碰在一起，过了许多年之后头一次，觉得自己似乎还是少年。

“你为什么在这儿？”

“这其实是祖父的农场，公司给我假期，我就来这儿待几个星期。过几天，”迦尔纳叹了口气，“我还要回去工作。你呢？”

“一个演唱会委托，杂务而已。”

他们又沉默，这一次是默契的。他们需要一些时间把身外的事情丢掉，专注于当下，专注于面前的这个人。

“好了，现在把你仅存的精力用来休息吧。”

“我还有工作！”

“如果你是说那场演唱会的话，你的工作完成了，或者说，夭折了。”

“什……”

“哦是的，歌手吸了一堆白粉之后一脚油门撞上了经纪人的公寓楼，据说撞开墙的车头毁掉了一个孩子的乐高城堡，他的哭声几乎盖过了油箱燃烧的声音。”

“这并不是我留在你这儿的理由！”

“人生苦短，”迦尔纳甩掉腰间愚蠢的围裙，它无辜地在吧台一角慢慢塌缩，“如果为了追求完美，你何不在出生时就跳进福尔马林，记得睁眼。”他真的睁大了眼睛，突然伸出手拉开阿周那的领口，一条鞭痕横亘在锁骨上，像眼镜蛇的花纹。

“你过得不好，”迦尔纳轻轻地说，“你甚至不如我的开水壶更快乐。”

逐渐变色的气氛让阿周那不自在地挥开迦尔纳的手。

“你被虐待了。”

“不是。”

“真可惜，没有早一点开发你的这个癖好……”

“滚。”

话外没能说出来的让他们不约而同地沉默了。为了避免再一次冷场，迦尔纳夸张地站起来张开双臂说:“好久不见我亲爱的弟弟，为何不来热情地拥抱一下？”

吧台对面的人站起来，迦尔纳为自己这句话居然得到了如此顺从的反应而惊讶，同时错开腿调整重心迎接重击——

只是轻飘飘地，阿周那任由自己低着头倚在迦尔纳身上。

他太累了。即使今天只是开了一整天的车以及推了几公里的报废车，他也太累了，仿佛这些疲惫从来没能从他的骨头里排出去，在今天，在这个破旧的农场旅馆里爆发了。

迦尔纳举在半空的胳膊收回来，环在弟弟轻微颤抖的肩背上。

这一瞬间所有的东西他都明白了，像归位的齿轮，像嵌合的机杼。

但他不想让夹在他们中间的那个倒霉鬼轻易地逃走，于是他斟酌着说:“他对你好吗？”

“还行……”

“哦。”

阿周那从迦尔纳肩膀上抬起头，额头压得红了一片。他细细地看迦尔纳，突然大笑起来，抻到身上的伤痕叫他皱眉，但大笑又让他像一只虾弓着腰，阿周那就这么失去控制地颠倒大笑，迦尔纳无措地站在一边。

“哈哈哈哈哈你在嫉妒，迦尔纳，你看看你自己，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

迦尔纳真的要去照镜子，他忽然醒悟过来，气急败坏地抓住阿周那的肩膀，把他扳过来，但阿周那一边大笑一边挣扎，酒精涌上他的脸颊。

笑声戛然而止，阿周那惊讶地睁大了眼睛，视野里是放大的迦尔纳的脸。

迦尔纳松开他，这个吻并不缱绻，甚至有些疼痛。他舔了舔嘴唇，却被掐着下巴再一次亲吻。他们仿佛是热恋的情侣，亲昵地咬着对方的嘴唇，气息碰撞，偶尔喘着气分开，很快又迎着亲在一起。

阿周那为自己酸软的腰感到惊讶，他很久没有这种被掌控着全部的感觉了。

太陌生了，以至于他有些恐惧地推开迦尔纳。所有的记忆一同涌上来，产生了错误的汹涌的眼泪，滴在迦尔纳的领口。

“放开我……”

“不，我不会再松手了。”

泪眼朦胧里，阿周那被迫抬起头，兄长的目光灼灼，如同滚烫的太阳，将他陈旧的皮囊剥离，露出脆弱的内里，让他多年之后在无人的公路边再一次溃不成军，难以自持。

他输了，输得彻彻底底。

如果再有机会，阿周那想，他不会再咽下任何一句话，就让它们荒诞地漂浮吧，会有一个混蛋神明接纳它们，就像现在这个温暖的拥抱，或者那个冒着热气的马克杯一样。

沉默了许久，久到有车灯晃过旅店的窗子，久到有第二个旅者敲响了木门。

他们各自分开，阿周那一动不动地坐在吧台上，却不动声色地端详着不速之客。迦尔纳十分热情地领着那人坐在吧台上，然后转身走入后屋，声音传出来:“想喝点什么？”

旅客四处看着，却遇上阿周那探究的目光——

“你怎么在这儿？！”

“给我你的联系方式吧，帅哥。”

“抱歉……”

“相见就是缘分，更何况是这个鬼地方？”

“照你的意思，其实你更应该找他，”阿周那指了指吧台后忙碌的迦尔纳，“他在无人区有个农场，救济所有要渴死的司机，他大概就是你说的神明。”

“不不不不不，”那人拉扯自己的皮夹克细细端详迦尔纳，“他奶子太小。”

我就大了？双标得厉害。阿周那翻了个白眼，不再接话茬。

那人忽然沉默，视线在他俩之间来回扫了几遍，就像一只惊讶的猫头鹰。他咣地把喝空了的杯子放在吧台上，叹了口气。

阿周那问他:“你干嘛？”

“你跟他，”那人指点迦尔纳的后背，“比我的婚姻还要混乱颠倒。”

“这什么鬼话？”

“你就，好好在这吧，我的前妻，”那人极悲哀地笑了，露出一口烟熏黄牙，“还在等我。”

旅者走了，留下一屋子的烟味，在这个尘土飞扬但实际上很干净的小旅馆显得无比突兀。迦尔纳皱了皱眉，走过来在阿周那身边坐下。

“我知道你要问什么。”他抬起手。

“我以为你会结交好一些的人呢。”

“你觉得他不够好？”相当有攻击力了，阿周那为自己的语气感到出乎意料。

“呃……”

“你也许没有资格去说别人。”

“嘿，我知道我做了很多混账事……”迦尔纳站起来，高脚椅子被他的腿碰倒了，“给我机会补偿，好吗？”

“补偿，补偿……迦尔纳，你的人生可不可以少一些亡羊补牢？”阿周那同样站起来直视迦尔纳的眼睛，“你以为那些事情就他妈的一笔勾销了？去死吧！”

说着他一拳挥出去，直冲着迦尔纳那张岁月似乎没能留下痕迹的脸。迦尔纳自然是慌张地接下攻势，可直到他触摸到迎面的这个愤怒的、青筋暴起的拳头之前，他都无法想象把愤怒表达得像在调情是怎么做到的。

于是他张开手，把五指嵌进这个拳头。坚硬的手指骨，在他的抚摸下很快松动，跟它们的主人一样，长途跋涉后色厉内荏。

借着旅店昏暗的灯，阿周那被哄着解开自己的衣服。他没有喝一丁点酒精，但究竟是什么使他的脑袋如此昏沉已经没有余力再去追究了。兄长的眼神，他能感受到，正直勾勾地盯着他的手，盯着他逐渐露出来的皮肤。似有所感地，他微微颤抖起来，那些目光像有实体，像一把匕首，从上到下剖开他。

“啊……”迦尔纳忽然扑上来，用力地抱住他，吻他的耳后，吻他的脖颈，阿周那顺从地抬头，天花板仿佛旋转着向他倾塌。他忽然感到恐惧，愤怒催生的眼泪又涌出来，他慌张地想要找一个安身之所，他于是这样说了，他揪着迦尔纳的衣领乞求他:“带我走……”

“你想去哪，告诉我。”

“哪都好，”他摇摇头似乎要甩掉梦魇，突然焦虑起来，“快，迦尔纳，快走……”

“好了，好了，你累坏了，”迦尔纳抚摸他起伏的肩背，两人的影子仿佛融为一体，“去床上吧，好吗？”他贴着阿周那的耳朵说。怀里的人轻轻点头，像一只幼鸟。

他以为自己一辈子要承受这些伤痕，就像佩戴交错的镣铐一样。但迦尔纳虔诚地吻他，吻他身上的鞭痕，他支起上半身问他：“它们这么丑，你为什么还要……”

“它们很漂亮，”迦尔纳直起身子亲他的脸颊，“在我们十六岁的时候我就说过我爱你，可是那时候你不信我。我爱你，爱你的每一处。”

阿周那忽然起了玩心。他抬起腿，脚尖贴上迦尔纳胯间无法忽略的一包，娴熟地勾勒这个大家伙熟悉又陌生的轮廓。

阴影铺垫盖地地笼罩他，阿周那于是软若无骨地被深深压进床铺里，眼睛亮晶晶地看迦尔纳逆光的轮廓，轻轻地笑着说:“好久不见，哥哥。”

“啊……嗯……”

阿周那用力地拧着头，半边脸颊陷进被他撕扯得皱巴巴的枕头里，仿佛这样可以从迦尔纳凶狠的动作里逃脱掉，他的腿无力地大张着迎接入侵，早就湿透了的屁股被顶的一颤一颤，身体随着动作耸动，就连呻吟也被撞得支离破碎。

仿佛断了气一样，他张大嘴但发不出声音，被冷落许久的阴茎忽然得到兄长的抚慰，于是颤抖着射出稀少的精液，落在他消瘦的肚子和胸膛上。迦尔纳捏着弟弟的胯射在温暖的身体里面，退出来的时候发出很轻的水声，他弯下腰舔吻精液勾勒的鞭痕，偶尔会抬起眼皮看阿周那。

“嘿……我不喜欢这样……”

“很痛吧……”

“嗯……”他难为情地歪了歪头，“再来一次。”

迦尔纳看着他忽然笑，笑得露出牙齿，低下头摆弄两人的身体再一次插进去，一面轻浅地动作一面说:“他……他做的有我好吗……”

“……”

“回答我啊……”阿周那扬起脑袋驱赶视野里的白光，额头被突然凶狠的动作冲撞到床头，他捂着脑袋怒视兄长，但迦尔纳不去看他，额前的碎发挡住了他的表情。

“回答我……”他突然伸出一只手掐住阿周那的脖子，“我搬走那天，你甚至没有回头看我一眼……”

阿周那用力去掰脖颈上的手，窒息让他的穴无规律地吸吮入侵者，迦尔纳被吸得头晕，无暇他顾，于是掐着他脖颈的手松开了，转而用力扳他的膝窝，把他的身体几乎对折，被欺凌得发红的私处完全展露出来。阿周那刚要挣扎，被顶到腺体的快感混合着残存的窒息感冲上来，让他的身体一下子软倒，脖颈脆弱得仿佛一碰就断。

迦尔纳仿佛清醒过来，惊恐地亲吻阿周那的脖颈，但身下的动作毫不留情地鞭挞，在天旋地转的快感里阿周那忽然察觉到脖颈上星星点点的湿润，他扭头去看，却被迦尔纳掐着下巴拧向另一边。

“你……你怎么……”

迦尔纳抬起头来，被他弄的乱七八糟的头发下是一双哭红了的眼睛，他的阴影囫囵地笼罩着阿周那。他清楚地看到兄长神色如常，但与青年时一样，所有的情感如同洪水开闸一样从眼睛里倾泻，眼泪仿佛凭空出现一样顺着他的脸颊滑落，滴在他伤痕遍布的身体上仿佛一颗一颗冰棱。“你路过我的旅店时我就认出你了，可是你，”他目眦欲裂地捏着阿周那的膝窝顶撞他，“你走进了新生活，把我留在身后。”

阿周那不顾身下的狼藉，努力伸出胳膊抱住迦尔纳的肩背拥他入怀，这个拥抱令迦尔纳丢盔卸甲，松开钳制他膝盖的手沉甸甸地压在他身上，即使这个动作会导致进的更深，但阿周那只是把腿交缠在迦尔纳的腰后，什么也不说。

“你谈了新男朋友，”迦尔纳吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地说，“可我只有你。”

“都过去了，”阿周那说，声音里是掩不住的疲惫，“如果你觉得只有你一个人承受相思之苦的话，那就大错特错了。”


End file.
